Tragic life
by kagome7inuyasha75
Summary: Kagome, kikyo, and Sota are three brothers and sisters, what happens when there parents ar killed in a horrible fire and there lives go 2 the worst! but what happenes when they run into the Takashi family what happenes when they want 2 help inukag sanMir
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRAGIC LIFE!**

**BY: KAGOME7INUYASHA75 KAREN**

"Mommy are you sure we are going to be happy in our new house" said a 13 year old girl. She has long raven hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Of coarse Kagome" said very tall women with long raven hair, and brown eyes." Yeah right you always say that" said another girl who seemed to be 15 she to has long raven hair but black emotionless eyes." Oh come on Kikyo lighten up besides your going to wake up Sota so everyone be quite" said a man with black hair, and black eyes. Then there is Sota he is only 6 young but very smart he also has black hair, and brown eyes. "Mommy can please tell me the plane again" said Kagome who was eating a lollipop. "Of course sweetie well first we are going to move into our new mansion on top of the hill. And then u, your sister, and your brother are going to start school in like a 3 weeks!" said Ms. Higarushi. "Mom are you sure everything is going to be ok"

"We promise everything is going to be ok" said Ms. and Mr.

Higarushi.

2 WEEKS LATER!

"Kikyo take your sister, and brother, and get out of the house I'm going to look for your mother! HURRY BEFORE THE HOUSE BURNS DOWN WITH U GUY'S IN IT! Remember I will always love u all of u" with that he ran inside the house. "NO DAD PLEASE" said Kagome but she was too late he was already inside the house. "We love you to know and forever" whispered the three kids as they walked into the forest far away from the fire and the cops. They knew if they stayed they would have been separated. They were lying on the grass Sota was sobbing while he was on Kagome's lap being rocked back and forth. "There, there Sota don't worry you still have me and Kikyo" said Kagome she herself wanted to cry but she had to be strong. ON the other hand Kikyo just remained silent and her eyes hold no emotion. That surprised Kagome but she let it slid for now. A few hours passed and Sota fell asleep. "Kikyo what are we going to do" said Kagome. "I don't know Kagome know go to sleep tomorrow we will go to the city" said Kikyo. "Ok" said Kagome then she fell into a deep sleep. While KIkyo just thought about her life. She hated her parents she never loved them but she didn't show that to no one. She hated Kagome to she always was so happy about life, always singing and dancing never noticing how horrible life really was. And sota he was ok but sometimes weird but she never hated the little sucker but never loved him either. Sigh I just wish I could go back when I only lived in a boarding school. Know everything was really fucked up. What the hell am I going to do take care of Sota but Kagome nah she is 13 and im only 15 so she can make it alone right. _NO, She can't how dare you think that no you stay with both got that. _Whatever as long as we get out of this shit. With that said or thought Kikyo feel asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Kikyo are you sure we have to live here" said Kagome looking at a couple of boxes and a couple of plates. The boxes were big and useful for shelter. The plates useful for putting down food, of course they will have to steal the food. No doubt. "Yes, Kagome know get Sota we have to go back home and see if anything useful made it out of the fire" said Kikyo kicking a can out of the way. "Um ok" said Kagome running to the boxes to find Sota playing with a cat. "Oh How cute Sota what's it call" said Kagome as she went to pet the fat, grayish brown cat. "I don't know how about Bayou" said Sota as the cat went to sleep in one of the boxes. "Ok any way come on we have to go" said Kagome grapping SOta and running to catch up with Kikyo.

When they got there Kagome wanted to scream. Her once lovely house was know a large piece of dump. Her once mother so excided about living here growing her own garden everything was lost. Because of her Kikyo she is the one that wanted to play with the matches the one who said" I'm old enough I know how to do this" shit it was SHIT and more shit. But she knew she couldn't do anything. She loved her sister. But she will never forgive her for this. "Kagome I'm scared" said Sota as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Don't worry honey it's ok if you don't want to go in" "NO it's not he has to go in we need the help" said Kikyo in a stern voice that scared Sota. "Bitch" said Kagome softly. With that they all went inside Kagome found a ring from her mother, and a watch from her father. Kikyo found a few pieces of paper, and a couple of pens. Sota found a stuff animal he also saw the family pet scruffy burned her started to cry and panic. Kagome almost vomited. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and covered it with a big whit paper. Then they found a few blankets. Also on our way back home we saw a river were we would wash up. Get clean and we did. It felt good sota washed up on the other side of the river. Then we went home hobos yes young yes but without each other no. I felt sad angry depressed not alone no I didn't feel alone I had Sota. This is going to be a long journey very long!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello another chapter here we go!**

**Hope you like know the drama starts here people!**

* * *

1 WEEL LATER!

"Get back here you little thiefs come back" said a ugly guy that looked like he carrid alittle more weight then needed. Oh who are we kidding he was as big as a bear. Harry to hahaha im so funny. Anywya back to the story. "Sota run I'll out run him here hide the bread inside your jacket" I said as I handed him the loaf of bread. Then I pretended to have the loaf of bread and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Since the old guy would think that I had the bread because I was protecting my kid brother of course he would chase me and he did. I ran as fast as my feet can carry me. Of course I out ran him. So I went back to our hide out. " Hey Kagome what took you so long Sota been here for like what 10 minutes" Wow it took me that long to out run this guy. I guess he was preety fast. "Shutup I got the damn food didn't I " Oh yeah I don't treat Kikyo like before.

I still treat Sota like I always's have but Kikyo no I treat her like I hate her. OK maybe not hate but like a stranger." Whatever lunch is ready" said Kikyo. Kagome sat next to Sota. He was happy eating his ham sandwich. Yeah we stold a ham yesterday. And bread to day. Soo I guess this has been the best lunch in like a week. I was alittle agrivated that we still haven't gotten money. And kikyo has become more depressed then lately. I have no idea why but im getting pissed she has stoped helping getting food not once has she tried to get a job. All she does is sleep and not even a damn shower! God shes turning me crazy! "Kagome I need to talk to u" said Kikyo as she started to get up.I just stood up and walked next to her. "What do you want Kikyo" "Kagome we need money we have to sell moms ring it's the only way or dads watch" "But Kikyo I can't it's the last thing they left behind" said Kagome as a few tears fell down her face. She saw it she saw Kikyo roll her eyes. "So do you want to die or live" said Kikyo with venom fall down her voice. "Live" I said weakly. "Good know go to the jewelry shop and sell it no less then 400 dollares remember MONEY no checks." "Isn't that a little much" I said a little digusted how she said the word money. "Yeah your right then 100 they may give you that for that pice of junk." Said Kikyo as she smirked. "It's not a piece of junk it's real Kikyo it can't be a pice of junk" I said.

Then she told me to go to the jewelry store with Sota. And here we are walking while everyone is starring at use with disgust. Yeah, why shouldn't they we are the once called "The runaway kids". I hate there stares. But I ignore them. Finally, we made it to the jewlry store. When I opened the door I heard the sound of the little bell. That's when I felt my heart fall. I wanted to fall with my heart but I had to be strong. We needed the money. So instead I put my head up. And went to the store clerk to my shock the store clerk was no younger or older than me. He looked 14 but I may be wrong. What shock me more was that he was incredibly hot. He had long silver hair, cute dog ears, and gorgeuse golden eye's. I was amazed, and in love with his looks of course. I started to get nerveous. _Why am I feeling like this stop please stop! _I thought to my self. That's when the boy looked at use. He looked confused then his eye's widen. "Um you're the Run away kids you'r the one that steals stuff in the town" Fuck he's going to call the cops that was the first thing in my mind. "Your not here to steal something right" said a older guy who was coming down the stairs with a box in his hands. "No we only steal food" I said in a fuck you way. They both raised there eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit young to be in that dirty business, and were are your parents" I felt my haeart know fall completely I felt like crying but I stood strong. "None of your fucking busness" Funny cursing is really the only thing that makes me stop. But that's when I saw them both have shock in there faces but it desappearded into rage. Well only for the young boy and another guy who comeout froma door from behind he to had long silver hair you looked like 16 with out the cute dog ears. "Hey watch your voice bitch" said the young boy. "Inuyasha watch your dirt little mouth" said the older man. I liked him, so inuyasha is his name. "Sorry I ddin't mean to nozy into your problems but why would your parents let such a beautiful little girl like you steal things" he said smiling and putting down the box. "Because our parents died!" said Sota braking down into tears. I totally forgot about him damn. I glared at them who had shock in there eyes. "Sota there not dead there in our hearts please don't cry honey" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Damn I knew I should have come alone. "Oh I'm so sorry" said the old guy. That when I felt it the ach in my heart the only word that came to me that second. **_Kikyo _**I got up as fast as possible. "Sota we should go come on" I said as I could. Got up with him. "Sota run with me as fast as I tought you don't let go of me" All he did was nod. I ran twords the door and ran. I heard the older guy scream "I think she stold something" it wasn't the nice guy no I think it was the sixteen year old. I know all of them were chasing me. But I took the short cuts I didn't have time to let them check my pockets or anything like that. Hell, I think I dind't have time with Sota I was lucky he didn't trip because I knew we would get caught and wouldn't have time for Kikyo. I felt something, or someone. It was telling me Kikyo something happen to her./ With that in mind I ran faster. I love her still shes my sister.

When I finally got there I told Sota to stay there. I walked towards the boxes. That when I saw her leg. A sigh of relief ran down my body. "Hey kiks you ok" I said walking towards the boxes. No answer. So I walked faster. I walked so fast I think I would have fallen. And when I saw her I screamed there she was ………………………

**_a/n! Im sorry everyone I just hope this is good enough I promise to update again! and again and again until I finish! How do u like it so far plz review cuz I feel like shit when people don't review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 why?

**yyup im sorry really for doing this to you guyys and leaving you hanging anyways obviously i gots 2 write so hope you like...**

Last chapter:

When I finally got there I told Sota to stay there. I walked towards the boxes. That's when I saw her leg. A sigh of relief ran down my body. "Hey kiks you ok" I said walking towards the boxes.

No answer. So I walked faster. I walked so fast I think I would have fallen. And when I saw her I screamed there she was...

Now:

I couldn't breath as she sat in the waiting room, everything happened so fast. Kik's why?... was all I could think , she had a letter near her but the cops took it as evidence so I never had the chance

to read it...

**Flash back**

_**And when I saw her I screamed there she was...There she was died both of her vains cut wide open. Kagome felt sick she wanted to turn away but it was her sister. Her body laid **_

_**dead on the floor, she burst into tears as she grabbed her sister and laid her on her lap she rocked back and fourth, and cried. When The men who where following us, the minute **_

_**they saw Kikyo, and me. They were shocked. The boy who name I heard was Sesshomaru was told to go and call the ambulance. No use i thought she was already dead... When **_

_**the police and ambulance came they pushed me away from Kikyo, not so soflty either, when they did this i could have sworn inuyasha growled at them as he was helping me up, I **_

_**looked one last time at Kikyo before they put the white blanket over her, and whispered "I love you. and always will" with that i burst out crying, I didn't care that I cried on**_

_** Inuyasha...I stopped crying when the guy from the ambulance cried " Who is the family of this girl" I screamed "I am I'm her sister!" "Ok you come with me, only one person **_

_**sorry" said the paramedic as he helped me up into the ambulance, the whole ride there , I didn't let go of my sister's hand, which was as cold as ice, I felt my whole body numb **_

_**when the paramedic whispered "she was so young…"** _

_**Flash back done**  
_

And now here I am, When Souta came through the doors, I stood up. When he saw me he came running towards me crying, and screaming. "Kagome not again!!!?!!? Whyyyyy!!?!!?

Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT KIKYO BACK!!!!!" I just hold him, I wish I could take all his pain away , but nomatter what I knew I couldn't. So I just hold him, not saying a word. A hour

passed, and I was asked if I wanted to see her for the last time. I agreed, when I got to her room, a police officer was there, he just looked at me, and said " Im so sorry for your lost, here she left

you this" With those last words I never saw that officer again that day. I looked at the note it had a few smudges of blood, and tears. My heart sank "Kikyo's tears, Kikyo's blood" as I opened the

letter as delicate as I could it read……

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**When you get this letter I'll be dead by then. I'm so sorry Kagome but this life wasn't for me, I couldn't take another second in this miserable hell. I love you Kagome more then **_

_**you can think of, I knew you wouldn't actually sell the ring so I told you to, just to give me time well I … Really hope you didn't, That's also why I made you take Sota, I know **_

_**it's stupid, and selfish of me to say this but I truly did love you, Sota, and Mom, and Dad.. Never really Thought this would happen to use. But I also knew that it was all my fault **_

_**it did, I really hope one day you find in your heart to forgive me, I know I did the wrong thing, but yet felt so right the feeling of knowing I would be leaving this life soon…. **_

_**With love,**_

_**Your one's sister Kikyo Higarushi **_

_**P.S I hope you guys find someone to help you out of this hell, goodbye dear sister goodbye forever………goodbye…**_

I dropped to the ground, my heart started to hurt, I felt dizzy. I looked up to see her in her bed. She looked so peaceful, Wow I thought, she died with a smile on her lips. I felt my stomage flip,

"Kikyo why were you so selfish DIDN'T YOU THINK THIS WOULD HURT US!!! Didn't you think of Sota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why Kikyo? why?" I said as I put my head on her bed, and cried.

So many tears, my head started to feel dizzy, and light headed. Then everything went black…….

_**Until next chap promise it will be soon bwahahahahahha plz review **_


End file.
